


The Flash: Revibed

by SilverBeetle



Series: ReVibed Verse [1]
Category: The Flash
Genre: Blood and Injury, Death, Fighting, Gen, M/M, Violence, meta-humans - Freeform, possible gore, power manipulation, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBeetle/pseuds/SilverBeetle
Summary: “Speak to me like that again and I will shatter your entire Nervous System without breaking a sweat.”“Come anywhere near me and I will not hesitate to destroy your nervous system.”“You want to know what’s funny? Francisco Ramon was a still-borne on this Earth and no one questioned how I am Francisco Ramon.”“You’re just like Zoom!”
Relationships: Barry Allen/Kara Danvers, Caitlyn/Ronnie, Cisco Ramon/Lisa Snart, ReVibe/Zoom, Vibe/Golden Glider
Series: ReVibed Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840057
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning-**

The Puerto Rican regained consciousness; his brown eyes were hazed with pain as he weakly sat up. He gazed around and found himself inside a morgue, he let out a grunt and laid back down. His hand went to his eyes, feeling his flesh instead of the comforting goggles he wore. He let out a sigh, opened up a breach right next to the metal slab and rolled into it.

He crashed through the other side of the breach into a large pile of bricks and rubble. His eyes screwed shut as pain stabbed his entire being.

“Oh my God, there’s someone still in there!” an unknown voice called.

Warm hands touched him, moving him around before cool fingers touched his neck.

“He has a pulse, Jose, phone the ambulance!” the female voice called, her voice sending familiar vibrations through the 20-year-old. 

His brown eyes cracked open into slits and he saw a woman who looked so much like his deceased mother. His eyes closed once more and unconsciousness befell him.

…

_-3 Years Later-_

Cisco’s eyes were closed as his fingers lightly strummed the guitar.

He felt the vibrations from the cords, from the machinery around him, from the wheelchair his mentor and father-figure was trapped with, from Gideon, from the Speedster who was unconscious in the medical bay.

His eyes snapped open when his focus was interrupted by a soft rapping on the door. He looked up and saw a young bio-engineer with shoulder-length brown-red hair, soft brown eyes and fair skin.

“Can I help you Frost?” he asked calmly, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Everyone in the facility knows not to interrupt him when he is in his lab-room, that rule doesn’t change just because of the Accelerator incident.

“You didn’t respond when I called” she was one of the people who never backed down from him, “he’s awake”

Cisco gave a sharp nod, “I will be up soon”

She nodded before leaving. Cisco stood and placed his guitar in its casing before breaching most of the way to the Cortex. He entered the room and narrowed his eyes at Barry Allen.

“-and that’s Cisco Ramon” Caitlyn finished her introductions as she gestured to him.

“Come anywhere near me and I will not hesitate to destroy your nervous system” the engineer hissed, glaring at the Speedster.

“Don’t worry about him” Caitlyn reassured, “he’s more bark than bite”

Barry Allen nodded, though he looked unnerved, “okay”

Cisco watched as Wells took the Speedster to talk to him in private.

Caitlyn rounded on him, “what the hell was that?”

Cisco scoffed, “we both know he is not normal, who is to say he is good?”

Caitlyn shifted, looking uncomfortable, “can you just give him a chance?”

Cisco looked away, his eyes lowered to the ground before he returned to looking at her, “one chance”

She nodded and he gave a slight nod back.

…

Barry Allen finally figured out he was a Speedster. The remaining STAR Labs workers stood on a deserted road and watched as her got ready to run.

Barry ran, and Cisco was suddenly back  _ there. _

**_ He was being held up by his throat, Zoom’s hand vibrating in his chest, stopping his heart. _ **

Cisco blinked away the memory and watched as Barry Allen ran.

“He just passed the two hundred miles per hour mark” he informed.

“That’s not possible” Caitlyn breath, staring in shock.

They watched as he passed the four hundred MPH mark before losing focus and crashing into large canisters of water. Cisco winced, hearing the bones crack from the radio.

“Ouch” the engineer forced his smile into a grimace.

…

Barry Allen took the suite and stopped Clyde Mardon with the help of Detective Joe West.

Cisco watched as the others celebrated, he touched the suite and closed his eyes.

**_ Blue and the comforting sound of vibrations echoed. He walked around, looking at every piece of evidence, trying to see if this Speedster would ever become like Zoom. _ **

**_ The shapes twisted and warped. Cisco stood in front of Barry Allen, but the right side of his face was burned. Burned-Barry stood in front of his future self, threatening to kill. _ **

**_ Cisco looked around and saw Killer Frost with her back towards them, looking at a very strange piece of tech. _ **

**_ “Not you” Burned-Barry smirked cruelly and pointed to Frost, “her” _ **

Cisco returned to the present, and stared at the Speedster with even less trust.

“I knew it” he whispered.

**_ “Don’t!” Vibe grabbed Reverbs shoulder, trying to stop him from hurting the Speedster even more. _ **

**_ Reverb stared at him, confused. Why would he protect one of their kind? Why would he want him to live? _ **

Cisco hissed and shook his head. His powers were getting out of hand once more.

“I need my goggles back” he grumbled and headed back to his lab, ignoring Caitlyn’s calls.

He took out his guitar and began to play.

The vibrations calming his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trust Earned-**

Trust is earned. 

Cisco Ramon learned that years ago. He learned that from his father, from his mother, from his siblings, from Zoom, from his team, from the ones who cut him open and experimented on him. He never forgot that lesson, and he never will.

…

“On the first page of our story

The future seemed so bright”

Cisco wired and rewired the gun he was creating. When Barry Allen decides to take over this Earth, he would be ready to stop him; in more than one way.

“But you’ll always be my hero

Even though you’ve lost your mine”

He closed his eyes, listening to the music that played.

“Now there’s gravel in our voices

Glasses shattered from the fight”

He sang along, his voice was soft and held so much pain.

“And it’s sick that all these battles

Are what keeps me satisfied”

He grabbed the motherboard of the Cold Gun and returned to work, his voice carrying through the room.

“So maybe I'm a masochist 

I try to run but I don't  wanna ever leave 

Till the walls are going up 

In smoke with all our memories”

He put the board down and snapped his thumb to his middle finger. A beautiful purple, blue and white breach appeared right over his hand and he caught the soda that fell out of it.

The mini-breach vanished and he took a sip before calling up one right underneath his hand and dropped the drink inside.

He finished the motherboard and worked on inserting it into the gun. He closed up the gun and looked it over, everything was in order. Now for the glare-proof goggles that goes with them.

They were easier and faster to construct. Once both pieces were done, Cisco put them inside a box and put it with all of the dud technology, a place that any Speedster would only skim.

…

“Barry, can you check on Cisco for me, he didn’t turn up for work today and he’s not answering his cell”

“Sure, just give me his address”

…

Cisco couldn’t stop  vibing and it took a toll on his mind and body. It hadn’t been this bad since he first started using his powers.

He couldn’t snap himself out of it, the room stayed a blue hue as events, dates, life and death flashed through his mind. 

Blood dripped from his nostril and ears.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed, his body jerking violently but the visions never stopped.

…

Barry knocked on the door and waited for a response of any kind. When he heard something that sounded like someone falling to the ground, he grew worried. The Speedster tried the door before kicking it open. He froze when he saw Cisco having a  seizure .

…

Cisco blinked his eyes open, the first thing he saw was Caitlyn’s worried face.

“Frost?”

She gave a wet smile, “hey Cisco”

He touched his aching head, “what... what happened?”

“You didn’t come in so I asked Barry to check on you” Caitlyn saw Cisco stiffen but continued, “He found you seizing in your apartment and I walked him through stabilizing you. When you were stabilized, he ran you over and I hooked you up”

Cisco closed his eyes, “Barry Allen touched me?”

“He saved your life”

“I’m tired” Cisco rolled to his side so that his back was facing the physician, “I want to be alone”

Her cold hand touched his shoulder, “okay, I’ll be back to check on you in an hour or so”

He nodded and closed his eyes.

…

Cisco regained consciousness and stiffened. There was a vibrational pulse near the bed that was faster than the rest in the room. He  turned and looked; he saw Barry sitting on the chair.

“Hey” Barry spoke softly, “how are you feeling?”

“You touched me, I warned you not to” Cisco narrowed his eyes.

Barry Allen blinked, “I-I was trying to save you”

“I know, Caitlyn told me” Cisco looked down before looking back at him, “thank you”

Barry looked at him in surprise.

“You proved yourself... trustworthy enough to be closer to me. But... if you ever touch me without my consent again-” he let the threat hang.

Barry nodded in understanding.

…

Weeks passed and Cisco and Barry became very good friends. Team Flash defeated Multiplex and The Mist together. Detective Joe West had become their ally against the villainous Meta-Humans.

The days were looking bright for the new friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cold and Speed don’t mix-**

Cisco, Caitlyn and Wells played different games with Barry Allen to help him train in multi-tasking. Caitlyn wasn’t having as much fun as everyone else.

“This isn't remotely anatomically correct”

“That’s not the point, Frost” Cisco called from his game of Ping-Pong with the Speedster.

“ Then what is the point” she grouched.

“To have fun” Barry replied as he won another round of Operation.

“And to continue your ongoing  training” Wells cut in, “We're testing the speed of your mind by pushing your ability to multitask”

“I’m waiting on  you, Doctor Wells”

“Don’t get cocky!” Cisco called.

…

Barry left to do his day-job and Cisco went to check on his Cold Gun, ready to finally put it in his home so that it is somewhere safer. At least, that is the Cisco kept telling himself.

He entered the storage room and instantly knew something was wrong. He went to the Cold Gun case and felt his veins turn to ice when he saw that it wasn’t there.

“Shit”

…

“Check this out, we have our very own satellite” Barry boasted to Felicity Smoke.

“I know, I’ve hacked into it occasionally”

“Rude” Cisco gave her a mock-hurt look, “I should up the security on that”

He began running calculation after calculation on how to up the security in the satellite.

“Felicity works for the Arrow”

Cisco perked up and allowed his mind to complete the  ramifications while he spoke.

“Sweet!”

“And apparently you’re not” Felicity chirped and Barry looked sheepish.

“So, you know who the Arrow is” Cisco calmly walked to the computer and activated the schematics for the ‘eyes in the sky’ before typing in the extra security measures, one being that it will fry the computer if someone tried it.

“Um, yeah” Felicity smiled shyly.

“Cool” he finished and exited the programing, “I’ll be back, stay away from my pudding!”

Caitlyn blushed, “that was one time! Let it go!”

Cisco left the room and went to his lab. He grabbed his instruments and began tinkering, if he couldn’t get his goggles back until he found a way back home than he will just have to make temporary ones.

…

A robbery was in progress, Cisco pulled up the security cameras and stiffened when he recognized the gun in  Snart’s hands.

“Shit” he stood and began to leave, calling over his shoulder to Caitlyn, “I’ll be back! Tell Barry not to get hit by that!”

He raced to his lab and Breached himself to the theatre. He arrived in the rafters and looked down to see Barry racing a stream of ice. 

Cisco closed his eyes, imagining the wonderful feeling of the universal vibrations, he stretched his arm out and opened his eyes. He felt the gather up of that energy in the palms of his hands and focused on only letting out the one that was outstretched. With a SNAP the vibrational blast raced out of his palm and slammed into the worker, shoving him into the isle while the ice hit the movie screen and shattered it.

Barry stopped and stared at the man before looking around, his gaze went to the rafters and saw the vanishing blue, white and purple portal. He frowned before checking on the man and heading back to STAR Labs to tell his team about what happened.

Cisco dropped from the Breach, his back slamming against a metal cabinet before he hit the ground with a pained groan.

“Ugh, I have to work on that” he shifted and stood, pain raced down his side causing his hand to automatically touch the spot.

He inhaled and exhaled, focusing on his powers and shifting them into helping the aching part of his body to heal. 

Some think that because his powers are that of Univeral and Vibrational that they cannot help him heal, they are dead wrong. Viber’s who are well skilled and trained can easily warp the vibrational energy of a certain spot of their body that needs to be healed and bring in more energy to it from another part of the body. Granted, it takes lots of energy and only works on certain sizes of wounds and certain wounds.

The ability can work on a GSW if the bullet hadn’t hit anything vital, it can work on bruising and lacerations that aren’t fatal. They work on anything small or medium.

He felt the bruising die down and rotated his shoulder before walking back to the Cortex.

“-slowed me down, I would have been too late to save him but someone else did so” Barry’s voice drifted into view, “when I looked around, I saw a portal closing up, I think whoever saved the worker was a Meta-Human”

“A Meta who can create portals”  Dr.Wells hummed, “interesting”

Cisco bit his bottom lip, if Flash saw the portal close and he saw him save that man, he would most likely want to recruit him as a hero. Complicated, right?

“Anything else you know about them?” Cisco asked, keeping up his nerdy persona.

“Well, they would have had to blast something to get the worker out of the way from where they were, but I did a clean sweep of the place before leaving and there was nothing other than ice from the gun” Barry told him.

Cisco hummed, this was good, if he didn’t know too much than there was no reason for the Breacher to worry.

…

Barry went after Leonard  Snart , AKA Captain Cold, when he returned to the museum and stole the Dinasty Diamond.

Cisco heard him getting his ass handed to him and quickly thought up a plan. The plan being to trick  Snart into thinking the STAR Labs vacuum was another, more powerful, Cold Gun by adding a lot of LEDs to it.

It worked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pain of Trust-**

**_“Goodbye, Reverb” his demonic voice purred._ **

**_“H-Hun-ter” a single tear fell from his brown eyes, “I-I... loh-love y-you”_ **

**_“I know” the Speedster’s arm penetrated his chest and shredded his heart, “I love you as well, that is why I am killing you. Love is a weakness; one I cannot have”_ **

**_…_ **

**_Cisco took a step back from the man he believed to be his ally, “I-I can help you”_ **

**_The yellow Speedster clicked his tongue as he walked forward, “oh Cisco, you’re smart... but not that smart”_ **

**_Harrison Wells, Eobard Thawne, rose his hand and began vibrating it. Cisco flinched back, memories of old lives flickered across his vision, all of the times he ‘died’._ **

**_Eobard walked forward and Cisco backed away, tears sliding from his face._ **

**_“Do you know how hard it has been to keep all of this from you, especially from you?” Cisco got backed into a corner, he was trapped, “because the truth is: I’ve grown quite fond of you, and in many ways, you have shown me what it’s like to have a son”_ **

**_Cisco couldn’t even let out a scream before the Speedster’s hand was tearing apart his heart._ **

**_“Forgive me” Harrison... no Eobard actually looked just as hurt as Cisco felt, his mouth moved but Cisco heard nothing over the Vibrational Energy screaming from within._ **

**_ … _ **

“You really are quite clever Cisco” Ray patted his shoulder and he flinched away, shying and bringing his hands to protect his chest.

“You okay?” the Atom looked at him in concern.

Cisco gave a small nod, lowering his arms before fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“Cisco?” Ray looked even more concerned than before, he grabbed Cisco’s shoulders, “hey, what’s wrong?”

“N-nothing” Cisco pulled away and turned, “let’s get back to the suite”

Ray watched him in concern as they worked.

…

“The... the uh... West exit” Cisco stammered, “use the West exit?”

He couldn’t focus, his eyes kept flickering to Ha-Eobard.

**_ “Some would say I’m the Reverse” _ **

**_ “My name... is Eobard Thawne” _ **

**_ “My goals are beyond your understanding” _ **

**_ “You’re incredibly clever Cisco” _ **

**_ “...Speed Mirage...” _ **

**_ “...to kill Barry” _ **

**_ “...stuck here” _ **

**_ “...the key... my world... my time...” _ **

**_ “...not that smart...” _ **

**_ “... a son... dead for centuries” _ **

“Cisco!”

He blinked and looked up, frowning when he saw Barry, “when’d you get back?”

“Just now” Barry narrowed his eyes, “are you okay?”

Cisco nodded, “why wouldn’t I be?”

“It’s just...” Barry hesitated.

“You nearly got Barry killed Cisco” Harrison answered for the Speedster.

Cisco blinked and looked over to him, “what? When?”

“Just now, the schematics weren’t up to date” the wheelchair man stated simply.

Cisco’s eyes widened and he looked over to the younger Speedster.

“Shit, man I’m so sorry, are you alright? Did you get stung?” the Breacher went over and began looking him over.

“I’m fine, my speed healing fixed me up” Barry assured.

Cisco relaxed, perking up and heading to the computer, “I’ll be updating the maps of every building, this shit won’t happen again”

…

**_ “Some would say I’m the Reverse” _ **

Cisco screamed and jerked awake, his eyes flashing before all of the glass in his lab exploded.

He flinched at the loud sound and looked around. Glass littered the ground and desks.

“Crap” he shakily stood and grabbed a broom and swept the glass up before scooping it up with a trash scooper and throwing the shards away in the bin.

He looked at the time when he finished cleaning up, the computer clock said ‘1:24 AM’ and he let out a suffering sigh. He was only asleep for about half an hour this time.

He put on the goggles he made and felt calm as the vibrations around swirled around him, like the wind on a cool Autumn day.

…

Cisco left the cab, smiling from helping save people without the use of his powers, he froze when he saw that one of ‘Bug-Eyed Bandits’ bee’s survived and hitched a ride on the Atom Suite. It flew towards Frost and Ray and Cisco reacted without thinking.

He got in front of the bee and it stung his neck, right on his Jugular Vein. Pain filled him, closely followed by numbness. The familiar darkness of death filled his vision.

_ I don’t want to die alone. _

He turned, saw Frost for the last time and let darkness consume him.

…

It was beautiful. 

The blue and white and purple.

The Breach-Force.

All of it connecting to every single Earth, every single Universe, every single Dimension.

It was all so beautiful. And it was all Reverbs... no not Reverb, not anymore. Now he goes by Revibe. 

Kinda funny though, Reverb was for his intellect and Vibe chose his name because of his powers.  Revibe means many things, his resurrection, his intelligence, his powers, his change from good to bad back to good, his prowess, and many, many more.

Too bad one little bug sting took all of that away. 

Cisco mused as he watched the Breach-Force begin to darken, indicating his end to life.

“What does this make it? Five, six times I died?” He huffed in amusement, “and this time it was due to another type of insect, fan-fucking-tastic”

Electricity pulsed, yellow and white, the same shape as lightning. The numbness around Cisco slowly faded and the Breach-Force faded back in. 

…

Cisco gasped, the too-close death experience left him shaking and clinging to the closest thing he could. The Vibrational Forces of everything in the city flooded him at once as his fingers tingled with the recharge and his neck got healed by the energy.

He leaned in close to the warm body, his eyes closing as dizziness and nausea went through him.

“It’s okay, you’re okay” Barry’s voice spoke softly as his hand rubbed Cisco’s back.

Cisco coughed softly, his lungs taking in too much air for his sensitive esophagus to handle.

“Either my fear of bee’s is over or they got a whole lot worse” Cisco said, finally able to move away from the Speedster and his vast pulse.

“I never had someone take a bee for me, thank you Cisco” 

“No problem” Cisco stumbled to his feet, Barry and Caitlyn keeping their hands on him to help.

“Let’s get you back and make sure none of the poison is still in you”

Cisco nodded and they went into the van before heading back to STAR Labs.

…

“Thank you for your advice, Cisco” Ray thanked as he and Felicity got ready to leave.

“I won’t even charge you five cents for it” Cisco smiled.

When they left Cisco returned to his Lab and sat in his chair, He wanted to get at least three or four hours of sleep, if it were possible.

He closed his eyes and not even five minutes later his phone chimed,  signaling that he had a message.

It was Barry asking him and Caitlyn in a new group chat if they wanted to go to Karaoke. Caitlyn replied with a ‘sure’ and Cisco hesitated. He really wanted to sleep; he was exhausted and starting to feel light headed every time he stood. He inhaled before typing a “not tonight” reply.

He placed his phone down and went to close his eyes when his phone chimed again. He debated on ignoring it but  curiosity took over.

Caitlyn: Why not? 

Cisco: Busy

Barry: With what?

Cisco: Something Wells asked me to do

It was true, but ever since the  Vibemares started, Cisco’s been pushing the project further and further away.

Caitlyn: You can do that any  day; this would be good for health and social

Cisco  sighed; he was too tired for this.

Cisco: Frost, it is the project I keep pushing back, and I am tired. I’ll go next time

Barry: Why do you keep pushing it back?

Cisco felt irritation grow and let out a growl.

Cisco: I’ll tell you later

He switched to Barry’s message and typed.

Cisco: I have been having dreams. Dreams that Wells is the Reverse Flash. I have no idea if they are real or my mind playing tricks due to stress. Ever since, I tried to figure out why I have been having these dreams and I pushed everything Wells asked me to do to the farthest date I could.

Barry hasn’t answered and Cisco began typing quickly a new message. He just realized what he did, he basically revealed what he was by insulting Barry’s idol.

Cisco: I know... I’m being paranoid, but... it felt so real. I’m probably overthinking  things; it was probably just a stupid nightmare.

Barry: is typing

Cisco let out a soft breath, he just saved his hide.

Barry: Come to Karaoke, you’ll probably feel better than.

Cisco sighed, there was no getting out of it.

Cisco: Yeah, okay. Where are we meeting?

…

“Who’s ready for some Karaoke?” Cisco sang ’Karaoke’ as he and Caitlyn entered Barry’s lab at CCPD.

The room, Barry and Joe were all solemn. Cisco realized the vibrations from the Speed Force being distraught.

‘Well, shit’ Cisco thought when Barry confirmed that there will be no Karaoke.

“This is everything we know of my mother’s murder and the Reverse Flash” Barry revealed news articles behind a map of Central City, “I’ve been gathering information on him for a long time”

Cisco felt his breath leave him when Barry pulled down one of the rollers to reveal stuff on Harrison Wells.

“And this is everything we have on Harrison Wells”

Cisco stared, the Vibes getting louder and louder. 

**_ “Some would say I’m the Reverse” _ **

“I... don’t understand” Caitlyn sounded confused, worried, “what does Doctor Wells have to do with the Reverse Flash?”

**_ “Some would say I’m the Reverse” _ **

“They’re the same person”

“That’s impossible”

**_ “Some would say I’m the Reverse” _ **

“He’s paralyzed”

“Is he though?”

**_ Harrison Wells walked towards him, a sinister  _ ** **_ look in _ ** **_ his eyes. _ **

“And why would he kill Barry’s mother? It doesn’t make any sense”

**_ “I never wanted to hurt Nora Allen... _ **

**_ I was angry... _ **

**_ Barry got away” _ **

“Cisco, say something”

**_ “Forgive me” Harrison... no Eobard actually looked just as hurt as Cisco felt, his mouth moved but Cisco heard nothing over the Vibrational Energy screaming from within. _ **

Cisco turned to look at the others, masking his emotions.

“I've been having these dreams. Mostly at night, but sometimes during the day. But they don't really feel like dreams. They... they feel real. In them, Dr. Wells is the Reverse-Flash”

Caitlyn and Joe stared at him in shock, Barry, having already heard, barely even shifted.


	5. Chapter Five

**Cold, it’s Cold and I can’t stop Shivering-**

Francisco Ramon shivered as he headed to the school but believed it was because of nerves.

Francisco Ramon shivered when his brother broke his bone, but believed it was because of the bone sticking out.

Francisco Ramon shivered as he got into the car, but he believed it was because of the Autumn breeze.

Francisco Ramon shivered as he stood in front of the orphanage, but he thought it was the shock of the deaths of his family.

Francisco Ramon shivered as he watched everyone else get picked for the game, but believed it was loneliness.

Francisco Ramon shivered when he got a new roommate, but believed it was because of why he was there.

Francisco Ramon hugged Hunter Solomon that night, because of the nightmare the older boy had. 

Francico Ramon joined Hunter Solomon in the fight for the city, because he would do anything for his lover.

Francisco Ramon stared at the cold eyes of his lover as he shredded his heart, putting him into Failsafe.

Francisco Ramon hasn’t shivered since.

Until one day.

…

Cisco coughed into his hand as he carried the scanner to the side of the road, into the dirt. He scanned the area. Shivers wracked his body.

“Hey, kid, you alright?”

Cisco hummed and nodded, his focus on the Particle Finder, he’ll come up with a better name later, as it scanned the area. It beeped, shrill and glitchy. They uncovered a body and were able to take it back to Central City. They hid it in Barry’s lab.

…

Shivers wracked him as he told them his Vibe, as he watched and felt Eobard shred his heart.

He screamed, ripping the goggles, his newly made goggles, off. It was too much. He quickly left, shivers quaking him too much.

…

Cisco backed away from the dangerous Speedster, fear making the shivers worse. He activated the barrier, the one to keep Speedsters out, but Eobard entered anyways.

Cisco saw the frequency of his vibrations, told them to wait, but Joe had already fired the three shots. Barry stopped two, the last one hit not-Eobard in the chest, killing him. He turned into Hannibal Bates.

The shivers stopped quaking him, slowing down, as he stared at the death. It was  his fault for not realizing the frequency of the vibrations sooner.

…

Cisco coughed as he entered the Meta-Human Cell Block. He got answers, how to build a Time Machine, from Eobard.

The force of the shivers made it seem as though he was afraid, when he was far from it.

As he left, thinking over what Eobard said, he unconsciously rubbed his chest.

…

Cisco stared at Eddie’s blood as it dripped to the ground. Iris cried over his dead body.

Cisco watched as half of Firestorm died, he watched as Frost cried over her lost husband. 

And Cisco felt nothing as the shivers lessened.

He felt no remorse, no sadness, no pain, no fear, no happiness that  Eorbard was gone, no regret. He felt absolutely nothing.

And he knew why.

He always knew why.

Failsafe was finished, and Cisco Ramon’s emotions would be shut off until his body healed the rest naturally. 

After all, what was the use of keeping them on if it only slowed down the healing process?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hunter of Jay’s-**

Cisco stared blankly at the Atom  Smasher; he knew that this meant Zoom was to come.

Atom Smasher roared and Joe pulled Cisco out of the way.

“You okay?” the darker browned man asked and Cisco nodded, “get the Boot”

Cisco turned and grabbed the Boot from the trunk of Joe’s car. He walked back  over; he knew the Boot won’t work; he just couldn’t bring himself to care.

He fired the Boot at the Meta and he absorbed the energy, growing twice his size.

Cisco heard Joe murmur an ‘oh shit’ before he dragged himself and Cisco to cover behind the car. 

Barry got his ass kicked by the ginormous Meta and Albert Rothstein raced off. 

Cisco hummed, only fifteen minutes, not bad. But also, not good.

Cisco went with Joe back to the Precinct where Iris came and asked if the power shortage from a nearby hospital was from the Boot. 

“Nope, most likely from the Meta” Cisco responded, “seems like we have an electricity, or radiation, eating Meta on our hands”

Both West’s looked worried about the news and Cisco headed out.

“Somethings up with him” Iris told her father, “I mean, ever since the.... six months ago, he’s been acting... different”

Joe agreed but justified the actions, “Cisco found out he was killed by someone he trusted, and that same person was the Reverse Flash”

Iris nodded, understanding, but still skeptical.

.

Cisco stared at his oven as his palm laid against the ignited flame. He removed his hand and watched as his wound healed, stitching back into a tanned palm with small scars. Cisco was about to return his hand to the heat, when there was a knock on his apartment’s door. He turned off the ignition and walked over, opening the door and saw someone he never wanted to see again.

He inhaled sharply and took a step backwards, his healed heart beating rapidly as adrenaline flowed through him.

“Hunter” the younger male whispered.

“Francisco” the older male let out a sigh.

Cisco backed away as Hunter came closer and closer.

“You are in the finishing stages of Failsafe, let me help you”

Cisco shook his head, backing quickly, looking around for an exit, not wanting to use his powers against the man he loved. 

“Cisco-”

“No” Cisco choked out before swallowing thickly and backing away faster.

“Cisco, let me explain myself-”

“Explain yourself?! YOU KILLED ME!”

Tears pricked at the sides  of the Meta’s eyes, he blinked rapidly to keep them in.

“If you would just-”

“Get out”

“What?”

“I said GET OUT!” Cisco threw the closest thing he could find, the TV remote, at the older man.

Suddenly, he was slammed to the wall, Hunter’s face mere inches from his own; Cisco breath rapidly as panic filled him to the brim. Hunter kept him pinned as he kissed the Puerto Rican’s mouth. Cisco froze before feeling his eyes close as the Failsafe was chipped away.

The two males stayed like that for over ten minutes before Hunter pulled away. Cisco stared at him.

“I killed you because the CCPD of our Earth sent for a Speedster Bounty Hunter to kill those in league with me. I knew that Failsafe will keep you alive if I was the one to shred your heart; I didn’t want to take the chance that another Speedster killing you and you never coming back. I’m sorry for hurting you, my love”

Cisco blinked and the other was gone, the only indication that he was ever there was Cisco’s Reverb goggles resting on his head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Years Ago-**

Reverb grinned as his  fiancé held him against the wall, forcefully kissing him.

He loved the forcefulness of it, he loved how his shoulders ached at the shove, he loved  the taste of electricity and he loved the man doing it all.

“Rough day?” the Breaching Meta asked when his mouth was released.

“Hmm” Hunter hummed and delve back into the warm mouth.

Reverb let out a giggle, pulling away with a grin.

“That bad?”

“That good” Hunter responded.

“I saw the news”

Hunter looked at him with a vicious smile.

“What did you think?”

“You let one of them go, that was the best part” Cisco replied.

“It was only to tell a story of the Demon Speedster”

Hunter lightly bit Cisco’s neck and the Porta Rican let out a soft groan.

“Wait” Reverb lightly removed the Speedster from his neck, “you’re going to kill him?”

Hunter gave a frown, “of course, he has served his purpose”

Cisco opened his mouth in reject the death but Hunter put a finger over his lips and spoke.

“I made up my mind Francisco”

“Then let me come with you. Please Solomon”

The older man frowned, not knowing if he should, before agreeing when he saw his mate giving him the begging “I can kill you” look.

.

The two breached into the home of the police officer and Zoom headed towards the stairs while Reverb looked around.

The Breacher spotted a picture containing the officer, his wife and a baby. He quickly got in front of the Speedster.

“Zoom wait !” he whisper-shouted, “you can’t kill him”

Hunter narrowed his eyes, Reverb hated seeing the killings, but he never tried to stop him like this, “why not?”

The male showed the picture to the other, “he has a family, a wife and newborn. Please, don’t make the wife a widow and the baby never know her father”

Zoom sighed, went to tell Cisco to return to base, but stopped. Cisco had taken off his goggles and was giving him a pleading “don’t do this” look.

Hunter could never make himself to lie, or to betray, his love in any way. And they both knew how it was like to grow up with one or no parents.

The Speed Demon sighed and slouched, “very well. Breach us bac-”

**BANG**

Hunter watched as Cisco’s  chocolate-colored eyes widened before looking down to see blood pooling around his chest. Zoom caught the younger man and laid him down before seeing the man reload. 

The Speedster Demon saw red.


End file.
